Empezar de zero
by Nahia
Summary: Continuación de Zero. Cuando las mentiras quedaron atrás, cuando se decide perdonar el pasado. ¿Cuánto puede costar empezar de zero?
1. Chapter 1

Wola!

Volví! Sí, después de tanto tiempo terminado zero, creí que nunca podría empezar con esto…pero aquí está. Debo dar las gracias en especial a una persona que me ha apoyado mucho y que es una fan incondicional de Zero: Nika. Sin ella este proyecto quizá hubiese quedado en paréntesis para siempre.

Sólo espero que os guste tanto como Zero, y como siempre acepto sugerencias, opiniones…peticiones…me gustaría que en mis fics colaborase un poco más la gente que lo lee, aunque sé que es demasiado pedir, me conformo con las reviews!

_**CAPITULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO**_

El aire cálido me hizo tomar conciencia de donde estaba. Aquellas islas del trópico eran realmente calurosas a pesar de no haber terminado el invierno. Enfundada en unos jeans y un jersey de manga larga me sentía como un pollo asado. Miré el reloj. En Japón eran las cinco de la mañana. Aquí eran las doce. Con suerte llegaría al hotel en media hora. Estiré un brazo para llamar a un taxi. Un hombre con una camisa de flores salió de un taxi y tomó mi maleta. Segundos después me encontraba en el asiento de atrás intentando explicarle en un chapurreado inglés que me llevase al hotel Ryukiyu. El hombre pareció entenderme y nos pusimos en marcha. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude en el asiento trasero e intenté lograr unos minutos de sueño. Llevaba sesenta y ocho horas sin dormir si no contaba los diez minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño en el avión.

Me pareció que tan solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando el hombre volvió a dirigirse a mí. Al abrir los ojos las luces de neón me indicaron que ya habíamos llegado. Miré el número que aparecía en el taxímetro y le di algo de más por ayudarme a llevar la maleta.

-Buenas noches, querida.

Al levantar la cabeza me topé con la señora Saotome vestida en yukata. La miré extrañada. Habían cambiado el vuelo a última hora y no me había dado tiempo de avisar, ¿Cómo sabía ella cuando llegaba?

-Buenas noches, tía Nodoka.

-Pareces cansada, deja que el botones se ocupe de las maletas.

Un chico nativo, algo más joven que yo, me tomó la maleta que llevaba.

- Ha habido un malentendido en la reserva de habitaciones y los jóvenes tenéis que compartir cuarto- a penas la escuchaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos era encontrar una cama y tirarme en ella- compartirás el cuarto con Natsude.

-Perfecto- murmuré con tono cansado, mientras caminábamos por el entarimado al aire libre, aquello debía parecer un paraíso durante el día, pero estaba incluso demasiado cansada para imaginarlo.

- El problema es que Matome está ocupando tu cama mientras no estábamos, queríamos posponer el máximo tiempo posible que compartiese habitación con Seichiro, ya sabes, no está bien que una chica…- dejé de escucharla, si ella supiera…aquello venía ya demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y entonces?- estaba cansada como para escuchar una charla sobre el honor y la honra.

- Despiértala y dile que has hablado conmigo y que vaya a la habitación de Seichiro, te noto cansada, querida, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- si le decía la verdad la mujer tomaría el rol de madre que tantas veces intentaba desempeñar conmigo y me regañaría.

- Deberías cuidarte, Akane- le dediqué una sonrisa reuniendo mis últimas fuerzas. Nos paramos delante de una habitación.

- ¿Han llegado ya todos?- pregunté sin darme cuenta de que mis intenciones resultarían obvias.

- Sí, todos te estábamos esperando- abrió la puerta lentamente con una llave que se sacó de la manga del yukata- que descanses.

- Buenas noches- murmuré ya con la puerta entreabierta. Me deslicé dentro y cerré la puerta. La oscuridad inundaba mi habitación y mi vista estaba tan cansada que era incapaz de adaptarse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Me moví lentamente, con una mano por delante para no chocarme. Algo me golpeó en la espinilla. Bajé la mano y toqué lo que parecía una sábana. Debía de ser una cama. Me arrodillé en el suelo y con delicadeza intenté despertar con suaves movimientos a la dueña de la cama.

- Matome, Matome…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lo que siguió a continuación sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a moverme. La luz se hizo de repente, cegándome por completo, noté como alguien me hacía una llave y me depositaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- la voz masculina que venía de la puerta hizo que recuperara el sentido. Al levantar la vista me encontré con los ojos azules de Matome.

-Akane, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo soltándome y ayudando a sentarme- ¿No llegabas mañana?

-Adelantaron mi vuelo- dije tocándome el dolorido brazo- tu madre me dijo que te despertase, que te fueses a dormir con Seichiro.

- ¡Akemichan!- Natsude saltó sobre mí envolviéndome en un abrazo.

- Tenías que haber avisado- espetó Matome levantándose de su cama- ¿Y vosotros que hacéis ahí plantados con esas pintas? ¿No os da vergüenza?

Natsude y yo dirigimos la mirada hacía donde Matome miraba. Ranma y Kyu en camiseta y bóxer se encontraban en la puerta en posición de ataque. No pude evitar echarme a reír, por una parte por la situación, por otra por los nervios que se habían formado en mi estómago al ver a Ranma después de cuatro meses. Noté las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero no me importaba.

- Lo siento, estoy cansada, últimamente he dormido muy poco y…- Matome se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a empujar a los chicos hacia fuera.

- Mañana nos lo cuentas, te veo cansada, coge fuerzas esta noche porque mañana…- sus palabras se perdieron tras la puerta. Me empecé a despojar de mi ropa para darme una ducha rápida antes de meterme en la cama.

- ¿Te vas a duchar ahora?- preguntó Natsude cuando vio que empezaba a desprenderme de la ropa interior y cogía la toalla.

- He sudado mucho, no quiero que nuestra habitación huela tan mal como la de los chicos- Natsude soltó una risita- tú duérmete si quieres, en cinco minutos estoy en la cama.

Fui aun más rápida. En el quinto minuto ya estaba en manos de Morfeo.

Me desperté temprano, extrañamente revitalizada a pesar de que sólo había pasado siete horas durmiendo. Me levanté sigilosamente y me acerqué a la cama de Natsude. La hermana de Seichiro dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios así que decidí no despertarla, el día era muy largo para madrugar. Me puse unos shorts y una camisa blanca sin mangas anudada bajo el pecho, a pesar de la hora ya hacía calor.

Decidí recorrer el hotel por mi cuenta, aprovechando que la mayor parte de los huéspedes dormía. La recepción, los salones, el balneario, el gimnasio, las piscinas… aquel hotel parecía no acabarse nunca. La playa era exclusiva, propiedad del hotel y pensé que sería una buena idea echar un vistazo. Mientras caminaba observé un pequeño bulto a un lado del camino. Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y me acerqué a ver. De repente, un par de ojos azules me miraron entre lágrimas. Era un niño.

- Hola-dije agachándome a su altura, el niño no parecía tener más de tres años- ¿Te has perdido?- me miró asustado e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté con una sonrisa. El niño pareció tranquilizarse.

- Kotaro- dijo haciéndose el valiente. La pose orgullosa me hizo recordar a Ranma.- Me duele- dijo señalando su rodilla.

- ¿Te has caído?- el niño volvió a afirmar, no parecían más que unos rasguños, me quité el pañuelo que había utilizado para recogerme el pelo y cubrí la herida del muchacho, al terminar me observaba sonriente, le cogí en brazos- Ahora, ¿Quieres que busquemos a tus papás? ¿Dónde los viste la última vez?- el niño dudó un poco y me señaló la playa. Cuando llegamos allí estaba casi vacía, yo hacía tonterías para tranquilizar al pequeño y él se reía. Mientras buscaba con la vista.

- ¿Akemi-chan?- llamó una voz a mis espaldas, al girarme vi a Natsude y a Kyu. Parecía que estaban en su carrera matinal.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos!- saludé.

- Guenos días- dijo Kotaro alegremente.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Natsude tomando la mano del pequeño. Noté como Natsude cada vez se parecía más a mí. Su mal humor solo lo guardaba para…

-¡Natsude! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el vago? Así nunca vas a bajar esos muslos ¡Culona!- dijo Kyu riéndose mientras retomaba su marcha- ¡Buenos días, Akemi! Debemos continuar o si no el sensei nos castigará.

-¡Kyu! ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó la chica al muchacho de ojos miel- además, Ranma-kun no nos regañará si estamos con Akemi-chan- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, bueno! Quizá por una vez tengas razón, siempre va de muy duro y eso pero en cuanto…- dijo imitando la posición seria que adoptaba Ranma para ejercer de sensei.

- Espero que no estés hablando de mí, Shirikamu- dijo el sensei golpeando la cabeza de su alumno.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- preguntó Kyu asustado.

- Lo suficiente cómo para saber que hoy entrenarás una hora más- dijo de nuevo serio.

- ¡Oh, Ran-chan! Tu siempre tan severo- dijo Matome haciendo acto de aparición tras su hermano- ¡Buenos días, Akane-chan!

- Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de la pelirroja. Noté como algo tiraba de mi pelo. Al bajar la mirada me di cuenta que Kotaro miraba extrañado la escena- ¿Habéis visto a alguna pareja buscando un niño?

- La verdad es que no- dijo Matome acercándose al pequeño- ¿Tú has visto algo, Ranma?

- No- murmuró el chico. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedicó una sonrisa. Genial Saotome, este no es el mejor momento. El contacto visual se rompió al notar como el niño comenzaba a llorar.

No sabía muy bien que hacer. Acaricié su cabeza intentando tranquilizarle, murmurando palabras de aliento para el pequeño.

- Debes ser valiente, ya no eres un niño pequeño, ¿verdad?- le pregunté mirando de nuevo sus ojos aguamarina con una dulce sonrisa- encontraremos a tus padres, tranquilo- dije dándole un suave beso en la frente. El niño se calmó, y haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Serías muy buena madre- dijo Matome sonriente. Todos se habían quedado contemplando la escena. Sentí un poco de vergüenza, mi instinto femenino había actuado por mí.

- Ha sido muy bonito- murmuró Natsude- por eso eres mi oneechan.

- Todavía es pronto para eso, Matome-dije sonrojada.

-¡Ey! Yo no te meto prisa, ¡Pero quiero un montón de sobrinos!- y ahí iba otra de las delicadas insinuaciones de la familia Saotome.

-¡Matome!- gritó su hermano en forma de regañina antes de que yo pudiese articular palabra.

- Pero sus hijos no serán tus sobrinos a no ser que el sensei…- comentó Kyu sin entender nada. Natsude lo jaló por el cuello de su camiseta y echó a correr.

- ¿Quieres que tu castigo sea mayor, baka?-dijo la chica sin parar de correr. Natsude sabía…demasiado.

- Pero ¿por qué?- se quejó el chico. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, aquellos chicos me recordaban tanto a nosotros…

- No creo que Kyu acabe vivo este viaje- me aventuré mientras los muchachos se hacían pequeños en la lejanía.

-Yo opino lo mismo, no debería meterse tanto con ella- dijo Matome- pero parece que todas las malas costumbres se pegan- dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho yo?- dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza. Matome y yo nos echamos a reír, aquellos chicos decididamente eran iguales.

-Ya le advertí que tratase mejor a Natsude, pero es demasiado orgulloso- dije recordando nuestra pequeña charla- en el fondo tiene buen corazón, si consigue evitar a Seichiro, creo que todo saldrá bien.

-Uf, Seichiro y él no se pueden ni ver, se lleva peor que con Natsude- dijo la pelirroja suspirando- tú te llevas bien con él, Ran-chan, ¿Podrías hacer que se llevasen mejor?

-No lo sé, lo intentaré, ahora voy a intentar a alcanzar a esos dos antes de que se maten- dijo echando a correr- nos vemos mas tarde- dijo con un geto de la mano- Matome, ayuda a Akane con el niño.

-Este chico cada día es más lento, ¿cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de lo Natsude y Kyu?- dijo empezando a buscar con la vista a los posibles padres del niño. Kotaro estiró las manitas, indicando que quería ser cogido por Matome, y ella lo cogió con un poco de miedo.

-Se ve que le gusta el color de tu pelo- dije sonriéndola, al ver cómo el crío se entretenía jugando con el pelo de la chica- Ranma no suele prestar atención a esas cosas, ya lo sabes.

- Pues ya va siendo hora- dijo haciendo un puchero- o a este paso se quedará solterón y yo no tendré sobrinitos, en ese caso, ¿Me harás el favor de cuidar de él Akane-chan?

-Claro, aunque si lo de Natsude mejora, igual si puedes tener sobrinos.

-No lo creo, si tú Akane-chan no cedes, ella tampoco, es como si fuera una copia, como si la historia volviera a repetirse- tomó aire- y si esta no acaba bien, no creo que Natsude corra mejor suerte.

-¡Quién sabe!- dije evitando contestar lo que me tocaba- son otras circunstancias, y cuentan con nosotros, ¿no?

-¿Ellos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten?- preguntó pelirroja. Suspiré.

- Kyu se está empezando a dar cuenta, el otro día hablamos de ello y se mostró bastante comprensivo, dentro de lo que él puede ser claro- el viento movió mis cabellos ahora sueltos-y Natsude no habla de ello, cuando sale el tema lo evita o se sulfura…está confundida…a veces me gustaría poder hablarle con claridad, explicarle qué es lo que siente…sé por lo que está pasando y me gustaría ayudarla…pero la conozco y de momento no me escuchara.

-Entonces, ¿qué podríamos…?

-¡Kotaro!- la voz femenina nos sacó de nuestra conversación, una mujer de cabellos rojizos corría hacia nosotras.

Le explicamos lo que había pasado y le devolvimos al niño, prometiéndole al pequeño que volveríamos a vernos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Claro!- dije cogiéndola del brazo y dirigiéndonos juntas al comedor.

-¡Ohayo!- dije al llegar a la mesa donde mi familia y la familia Saotome estaban reunidas.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos alegremente, me senté entre Tofu y Kyu, Matome tomó sitio entre Ranma y Seichiro.

-Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, hermanita- dijo Nabiki- fue toda una sorpresa que te cambiaran el vuelo.

-Dímelo a mí, que no tenía ni la maleta hecha- dije riéndome de mi misma- pero no me hubiera perdido estas vacaciones por nada del mundo.

-¿Vacaciones? Creía que venías porque era la boda de tu hermana favorita- dijo Nabiki guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Tenías que casarte tan pronto? ¡No han pasado seis meses desde que Kasumi se casó! ¡Y en febrero! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre alquilar una isla para casarte!- dije regañándola. Sí, ese era el motivo por el que estábamos ahí- ¿Con que te ha engañado esta vez para que accedieses a sus caprichos, Kuno?

-Con nada, con nada…-dijo rápido, mirando de reojo a su querida prometida.

-Venga, que no te hará nada- dijo Matome. A las dos nos encantaba la forma en que Nabiki controlaba a Kuno.

-Me dijo que si nos casábamos aquí me dejaría ponerle al niño Tatewaki júnior- dijo orgulloso, una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de todos los presentes, ¿Tatewaki jr?

-¡Qué suerte, Tendo! Ya has casado a dos de tus hijas, y con unos hombres intachables- hombre, Kuno intachable…- ¡Eres muy afortunado!

-Bueno, Saotome, tu hija no se ha buscado un mal partido, tampoco- dijo mi padre, mientras ambos se daban palmaditas orgullosos. De repente su rostro se oscureció- si sólo nuestros queridos herederos siguiesen su ejemplo…

-Papá…-advirtió Kasumi.

-Es broma, querida- dijo Genma. La mirada que le dirigió a su hijo me hizo no creer ni una sola de las palabras.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría comentaros algo- dijo mi padre recuperando su serio semblante.

-¿De qué se trata papá?- preguntó Nabiki abrazada del cuello de Kuno.

-Es sobre el Dojo- el silencio se hizo, todos bajamos la cabeza. Ahí había empezado todo…hacía cuatro años. Cuatro años, ¿Cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

-Adelante, Soun- dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que Kasumi está casada, y que Nabiki lo estará en unos días…creo que deberíamos aclarar la situación- se aclaró la garganta- como todos sabéis, mi deseo siempre ha sido que Akane heredase el Dojo, y tras la ruptura del compromiso nunca volvimos a hablar del tema.

-¿De qué compromiso habla?- oí que preguntaba Kyu a Natsude. Esta murmuró algo y noté como su mirada se detenía en Ranma, para luego volver a mí, Natsude le había dicho la verdad.

-He tomado una decisión, con la que espero que todos estéis de acuerdo- otra vez el silencio- Akane- alcé la cabeza- quiero que tú sigas siendo la heredera del dojo- no pude evitar la cara de sorpresa, ¿aquello significaba que…?- no hay ningun compromiso, te lo dije, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, pero si me gustaría que aceptases unas condiciones-sonrió nervioso- no te obligo a casarte con nadie, y sé que ya no practicas las artes…pero me gustaría que mantuvieses viva la tradición del Dojo.

-No te entiendo, papá-dije realmente perdida.

-Sé que seguramente después del compromiso y de los fallidos intentos de boda, en lo que menos piensas es en casarte- me sorprendió que mi padre pudiese entenderme tan bien, debía haber estado hablando con Kasumi- mi único deseo, es que si algun día llega, y si tienes un hijo, le transmitieses el Mutsabetsu Kakuto Tendo, y a no ser que el apellido del padre le dote de un estilo propio- enarqué una ceja ante la sutil indirecta de una posible unión Saotome- Tendo- me gustaría que llevase nuestro apellido.

Me quedé mirándole, asombrada de lo razonable que se había vuelto mi padre con el tiempo, de lo que puede cambiar una persona. Esbocé una sonrisa sólo para él.

-Será un placer seguir siendo tu heredera, papá- mi padre empezó a llorar sin parar mientras se abrazaba a Saotome y gritaba lo contento que estaba de que su pequeña siguiese siendo su heredero. Bueno, quizá no había cambiado tanto. Nodoka tosió, llamando la atención de su marido y mi padre.

-¿No tienes algo más que decir, Soun?

-¡Oh, si! He decidido ir a vivir con los Saotome, y me gustaría que tú y tus amigos os quedaseis en casa, no me gustaría dejarla vacía.

Un dojo, una casa, una nueva oportunidad…quizá fuese más fácil de lo que pensaba…empezar de zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Wola!

¿Qué decir después de tanto tiempo? Sólo que he retomado el proyecto con algunas ideas (las antiguas ya no me gustaban por eso se ancló) y que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea...¡Siempre son bien recibidas! ¿Cuánto durará esta historia? Es algo que todavía no sé, sólo sé que continuará, aunque ya advierto que volveré a desaparecer al menos un mes por mis queridas entregas y exámenes...es último año y se está haciendo cuesta arriba, asi que hay que intentarlo con más fuerzas aun XD. Pero bueno, espero que al menos esto os sirva de aperitivo. Gracias por seguir ahí!!!!

CAPITULO 2: COPIAS DEL PASADO

El calor había ido aumentando poco a poco hasta estabilizarse, resultando realmente bochornoso. Nuestros padres habían ido a dar un paseo por la playa, mientras nosotros decidimos quedarnos en la piscina. Seichiro y Ranma hacían competiciones de largos en el agua, Natsude y Kyu discutían quién sabe porqué, y Matome y yo nos acomodábamos en unas tumbonas libres cerca de una sombrilla. No hablaba de nada, de eso se encargaba Matome, que iba de un tema otro sin parar, mi mente estaba dando vueltas al mismo tema desde que mi padre había soltado la noticia en el desayuno, más que nada porque no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer ahora.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Perdón?- la verdad es que no había escuchado casi nada desde hacía unos minutos- lo siento, entre las pocas horas de sueño y el ambiente...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya vi las ojeras que llevabas ayer, parecías el mismísimo Gozunkugi- ambas nos reímos al recordar a nuestro antiguo compañero de colegio- sólo te decía que deberías echarte algo de crema, sino te quemarás.

-Gracias- tomé la crema que me ofrecía, aquello no me preocupaba mucho en aquellos momentos, vagué buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarme, reparé por unos segundos en la piscina, y abandoné aquella absurda idea, todo era demasiado confuso todavía para pedirle algo así, por lo que llamé a mi segunda opción- Natsude-chan, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, Akemi- se acercó corriendo, llevaba un recatado bikini azul y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

-¡Hey, no me dejes hablando solo, Kawaiikunee!- gritó el chico malhumorado. Iba a agarrarla por el brazo con fuerza, pero Matome se lo impidió poniendo otro envase de crema en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me echas una mano a mí, Kyu-kun?-la voz resultó femenina e insinuante, en ese tono que Ranma odiaba pero que tantas veces él mismo había utilizado. Se tumbó de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas, mientras desabrochaba las tiras traseras de la parte superior del bikini- no me gusta tener marcas- nos guiñó un ojo. Todas mirábamos al chico que contemplaba estático la figura de la pelirroja, con lo tímido que era aquello debía ser demasiado para él.

-Yo... Matome-san... - con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y pasando el bote de una mano a otra resultaba encantador. Miré de reojo a Natsude que observaba al chico con el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar reírme, aquel de seguro era uno de esos tontos planes de Matome para unir a alguien, había sido su victima demasiadas veces como para no saberlo. Me reí disimuladamente, cuando no eras la víctima podía resultar hasta divertido.

-Vamos, Kyu... sólo la espalda, ¿No querrás que me queme, verdad?- puso su cara más inocente, la misma que usaba cada vez que quería algo, aquella que ningún hombre, ni siquiera un Saotome, era capaz de resistir.

-Claro-se movió torpemente hasta ella, golpeándose con una pequeña mesa en el trayecto. Natsude se dejo caer con rabia a mi lado.

-Maldito idiota- murmuró mientras esparcía la crema por mi espalda con movimientos algo bruscos, debía estar bastante enfadada. O celosa.

- ¡Tú, enano! ¿Qué haces con mi novia?- al parecer lo de celoso era algo de familia, Seichiro había cogido por el hombro a Kyu y lo había desplazado a un lado- ya tengo suficiente con que andes detrás de mi hermana.

-¡No ando detrás de ella! ¿A quién le interesa? Ni siquiera en bañador tiene algo de atractivo, a veces dudo incluso de que sea una chica- Matome y yo rodamos los ojos al instante, y ahí iba otra de esas grandes frases sin pensar que Shirikamu regalaba a su amiga, ¿Este chico tenía una serie de los grandes momentos de Ranma Saotome al que le gustaba imitar o qué? Oí un golpe seco de un objeto al chocar con el suelo, poco después noté como el bote de crema había rodado hasta mis pies.

-¡Y tú eres un auténtico idiota! Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por traerte.

-Ni que yo hubiera querido venir, ¡Fuiste tú la que me arrastró hasta aquí porque no sabe vivir sin mí!- a estas alturas ambos estaban chillándose, con escasos centímetros separándolos, aunque estaban demasiado enojados como para darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué? ¡Pues vete! ¡No sé que haces aquí entonces! ¡Vete de una maldita vez! ¡Esta no es tu familia! ¡Nadie quiere estar cont... !- enmudeció, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos sabían hurgar bien en las heridas, sólo que aquella era una prohibida. Él se alejó unos pasos y la miró decepcionado.

-Creí que tú... -pero salió corriendo mientras apretaba los puños, sin mirar atrás. Natsude contempló por unos segundos por donde el muchacho se había ido y se alejó con lentitud en dirección contraria. ¿Cómo había pasado todo tan rápido?

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahora?- preguntó Ranma que acaba de llegar y había visto alejarse a sus alumnos, sin llegar a escuchar con claridad de qué discutían.

-Esta vez sí que la he liado- Matome se acomodó el bikini para sentarse.

-A Natsude se le ha ido la mano- miré por donde ella había desaparecido y me volví a ver a su hermano- Seichiro, no deberías haber intervenido.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¡El mocoso estaba manoseando a mi novia!- estaba irritado, pero se notaba cierto deje de culpabilidad en su voz.

- Fue mi culpa, quería probar a Natsude ya que los celos siempre funcionan... pero se me fue la mano, esta vez sólo lo he complicado más.

-Pues esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento, no quiero imaginarme la tensión que habrá- Ranma se sentó a mi lado mientras se secaba con la toalla- quizá debería hablar con él.

-No creo que ninguno vaya, hablaré con ella, esta vez promete ser peor de lo habitual... ¿Nunca se cansan?- pregunté al aire aunque sabía la respuesta, no en vano había jugado a ese juego unos años- como si no tuviese suficientes problemas... - susurré casi sin pensar, mis pensamientos estaban en esa pequeña réplica mía que en estos momentos tendría que estar consumiéndose por la culpa.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Akane?- levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos azules preocupados. En momentos como aquel, no podía evitar sentir que estaba con Saôran y no con Ranma. Aunque casi no nos habíamos visto, todavía me costaba afrontarlo. Y como siempre, el trabajo había sido una buena excusa para olvidarme de todo.

- No sé que hacer con el Dojo, realmente no me lo esperaba- la piscina empezaba a vaciarse ya que la hora de comer estaba cerca, solo un grupo de críos seguían jugando a ver quién saltaba más lejos en el agua- ¿Se supone que debo administrarlo? ¿Volver a vivir allí? No sé realmente cuál es su deseo con todo esto.

-Quiere darte todo lo que te prometió- indicó Matome. Todos estaban serios, porque sabían que toda aquella historia había empezado hace años por ese Dojo.

-Sí, y se lo agradezco, de pequeña era todo lo que quería... -de nuevo no podía mirarle, Dios, era tan cobarde, aun sabiendo lo que él sentía, aun sabiendo que me apoyaría incondicionalmente, no hacía más que sentirme incómoda- pero ahora todo es diferente, ¿Cómo voy a encargarme de un Dojo si casi no practico las artes marciales? Y volver a vivir allí...

-Lo sé, tiene tantos recuerdos... -Matome perdió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Volver allí, sola después de...

-¡Hey! Espera un segundo, ¿Quién dijo que volverías sola?- la miré con sorpresa, ¿A qué se refería?- como profesora del Dojo no exigiré un salario, pero a cambio quiero vivir en la casa- cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho- siempre me ha encantado esa antigualla, no lo puedo remediar, y me encanta practicar artes marciales así que... si me aceptas...

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Matome, de verdad-en un impulso la abracé, ella se agarró a mí con fuerza.

-Oye, ¿Esa es la recompensa? ¡Que entonces yo también me hago profesor de lo que sea!- rió Seichiro al vernos a las dos pegadas a pesar del calor que hacía, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Baka, ni se te ocurra, no durarías ni cinco minutos contra un Saotome- Ranma golpeó al muchacho en el hombro en broma, mientras Seichiro le devolvía el golpe con el puño en el estómago, ambos sin fuerza.

-Ran-chan, tú también vendrás ¿verdad? No sería lo mismo sin ti... venga, y te dejo tu antigua habitación para ti solo ¡Me pido la de Nabiki!- estaba emocionada como una niña. La solté para mirar al chico que había bajado la cabeza.

-Ranma no hace falta si no quieres... -empecé a argumentar, pero al levantar el rostro su típica sonrisa de lado me hizo no continuar.

-No puedo dejar el Dojo Tendo en manos de mi hermana, no está cualificada para ello, necesitas al menos un sensei con exámenes de nivel aprobados, así que... ya que el cerdo actualmente no está disponible... si estás de acuerdo... -posó su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y agitó el pelo levemente, nervioso, había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Muchas gracias, en serio, no sé cómo podré pagarte ni...

-Mis condiciones son las mismas que las de Matome, sobre todo si me dejas mi habitación.

-Claro, gracias- hice una reverencia casi sin querer, que él correspondió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ains, y parecía tonto cuando lo encontramos, ¿Quieres tu habitación porque ya tienes ensayado cómo llegar a la de Akane sin que nos enteremos, eh?- y ahí estaba otra vez, parecía que no aprendía de la experiencia.

-No tiene que ver con eso-se defendió visiblemente sonrojado- el cuarto es amplio y...

-Cuéntaselo a otra que se lo crea hermanito, pero recuerda que estaré en la habitación de al lado, así que al menos... sean silenciosos-puso el dedo índice en vertical ante sus labios mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Matome!-gritamos los dos casi a la vez. Siempre me pregunté si ella sabría de aquella noche. Yo sólo se lo había contado a Ukyo, y siempre que ella intentaba sacar el tema, lo evitaba. ¿Él se lo habría dicho a alguien? A veces lo recordaba, y cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir que lo necesitaba, ¿Pero era eso suficiente?

-Ay, esta juventud tan animada como siempre... -Nodoka acababa de llegar con nuestros padres, que parecían fatigados- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a ese restaurante al final de la playa?

Los chicos gritaron entusiasmados y se adelantaron, seguidos por nuestros padres. Las mujeres nos quedamos atrás mientras Matome nos contaba la última que había montado en la heladería. No podía parar de reír, parecía que los problemas se iban solucionando poco a poco.

------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ahora podía afirmarlo sin dudas: estaba preocupada. A la hora de la cena había logrado esquivar las preguntas sobre ella diciendo que había regresado hacía un par de horas y se había echado a dormir. Mentía, incluso creyó por unos momentos que Seichiro no se lo había creído, pero por una vez la había creído, o al menos había fingido hacerlo. Y ahí estaba, pasadas las dos de la mañana, dando vueltas por la habitación como idiota. Pensé en pedir ayuda a Matome, ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquellos momentos, pero la chica compartía el cuarto con Seichiro y que él se enterase era una opción no válida.

Volví a observar la cama perfectamente hecha y la bandeja con algo de comida que había subido hace unas horas por si aparecía más tarde. Vano intento. Todo seguía intacto. Miré por la ventana, el cielo estaba plagado de pequeños puntos de luz, pero no había luna. ¿Kyu habría vuelto? Podía ir a su cuarto a comprobarlo, pero eran más de las dos de la mañana... Decidida, tomé la tarjeta de la habitación y cerré con cuidado la puerta.

Avancé por el pasillo hasta pararme ante la habitación número 84. Iba a tocar con cuidado, cuando las voces del interior me hicieron detenerme. Las paredes debían estar aisladas, pero las puertas permitían escuchar perfectamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes dejar las artes!-aquella era la voz de Ranma.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡No sé que hago aquí! Ella no tiene razón, no pinto nada, tampoco sé que hago practicando artes marciales, mi padre siempre dijo...

-Así que es eso, ¿Te dejas guiar por todo lo que los demás te digan?

-Tú no puedes entenderlo... nunca le he importado... a nadie

-¡Eso es mentira! El hecho de que estés aquí demuestra lo contrario.

-No me interesa la lástima de la gente, puedo valerme por mí mismo.

-¿Me dejas que te cuente una historia? Total, no tienes nada que perder-el silencio se hizo por unos segundos y me separé de la puerta, temerosa de que se abriese en cualquier momento, pero eso no paso-Una vez, conocí a un chico. No conocía a su madre, y su padre le arrastró por medio mundo, sometiéndole a duros entrenamientos que casi acaban con su vida, y vendiéndolo al mejor postor... incluso le dijo que su madre estaba muerta, para que así no tuviese una vía de escape.

Esa era su vida, aunque seguramente su oyente no tenía ni idea de aquella resumida autobiografía.

- El tiempo fue pasando, y aquel chico se convirtió en un hombre, pensando que no importaba a nadie, sin embargo, un día su vida cambió- noté como carraspeaba, sospechando qué era lo que venía a continuación- su padre, había contraído con un viejo amigo un pacto, un pacto, en el que de nuevo involucraba a su hijo, sólo que ésta vez, de por vida: le había comprometido con una de sus hijas. La libertad, que hasta ese momento se planteaba como el único sueño de aquel chico con la mayoría de edad, se perdió a sus dieciséis años en una cuestión de honor, una vez más.

-¿Y por qué no se fue? ¿Por qué no dejó todo aquello? Ya estaba solo, ¿Qué más daba dejar a un hombre así? Eso no es un padre.

-Lo sabía, y el plan de él era escaparse al de unos días, sin embargo nunca lo hizo.

-¿No lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque empezó a vivir con aquella familia, y aunque discutían, e incluso se golpeaban, sabía que detrás de esa imagen, se estaban formando por primera vez nos lazos en su vida.

-¿Lazos?

-Deberías saber, que a veces las palabras golpean, sin embargo, sólo suelen ser una manera de no reconocer nuestras propias debilidades.

-No lo entiendo, si se llevaban tan mal, ¿Por qué él no se fue?

-Porque encontró un grupo de personas, que de una manera o de otra se preocupaban de él. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir?

-Pero ella... ella me dijo...

-Sus palabras te hieren porque ella te importa, y sin embargo te pasas el día insultándola... ¡Hey! ¡Espera! Incluso intentas golpearme a mí por decir que te importa... Hay cosas, que aunque no se expresen con palabras se saben.

-Se ha pasado, lo de mi padre... sé que no le importo... pero es mi padre, como el chico ese, no puedo dejarle y sin embargo... cada vez que aparece... me parece un desconocido...

-Ella pidió a Matome que hablara con Nabiki para que vinieses, sabe que para ti los entrenamientos significan el poder alejarte de tu casa y si nosotros nos íbamos, te quedarías sólo... y créeme, mi hermana no se lo puso nada fácil.

-¿Entonces por qué me ha dicho eso?

-¿Y tú porque le has soltado todas esas mentiras? Puedes engañar a quién quieras Kyu... pero no a mí.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes, pero como te he dicho antes, a veces no importan las palabras.

-Sensei... creo que... tiene razón.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece lo que te he dicho? Todavía tengo que hablar con ella, pero...

-Gracias, siento haber dicho lo de dejar las artes marciales...

-No pasa a nada, a todos nos sucede alguna vez. Por mucho que huyas, los problemas no se resolverán solos.

-Lo sé... sensei, ¿Qué fue de aquel chico?

-¿Aquel chico?-casi podía ver su sonrisa a través de la madera- se ha convertido en un sensei que da charlas a uno de sus alumnos a las tantas de la mañana.

-¿Quiere decir...?

-Creo que iré a por algo de beber, ¿Vienes?

-Estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir.

-Será lo mejor, mañana a las siete arriba.

-¿Queeeee?

-Has perdido una tarde de entrenamiento, de alguna manera habrá que recuperarlo-oí sus pasos acercarse, y me apoyé contra una de las paredes laterales, a su espera-Oyasumi.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, él no se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-preguntó reanudando la marcha hacia el salón de la planta, yo sólo atiné a seguirle.

-Oí algo de que iba a abandonar los entrenamientos...

-Sí, ha aparecido de repente en la habitación y se ha puesto a hacer la maleta sin decir nada. ¿Nosotros éramos así?-se volvió para mirarme, solo pude encogerme de hombros.

-No sé, puede que peores-hice una mueca, ambos nos reímos, sin embargo recordé el porqué había ido a verle.

-¿Sabes algo de Natsude?

-Creí que habías dicho que...

-Mentí para que Seichiro y nuestros padres no se preocupasen-tomamos asiento en uno de los sofás- pero aún no ha vuelto. Por eso he ido a tu habitación, para ver si Kyu había llegado.

-Pues sí, poco después de la cena... ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué la busquemos?

-No lo sé, no sé si es que quiere estar sola o que le ha ocurrido algo...

-¿Has probado a llamarla?

-Está apagado... ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña? Ahora entiendo cuando Kasumi se preocupaba cuando me escapaba después de haber discutido contigo.

-¿Crees que es algo del karma? ¿Qué nos quiere devolver aquello que nosotros hicimos?-ambos habíamos apoyado la cabeza en la parte superior del sofá y mirábamos el techo a oscuras.

-Empiezo a creerlo... -no pude evitar sonreír, mientras me sentía algo aliviada. Noté como su cabeza cayó en la curva de mi cuello, y su nariz me hacía suaves cosquillas. Pensé en moverme, pero él siempre anticiparse a todo ataque.

-Déjame estar así... unos minutos... ha sido un día demasiado largo-su voz era susurrante en un tono más grave del habitual, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y a pesar de no saber qué éramos, e incluso de sentirme un poco culpable de tenerle ahí, esperando, sentí una tranquilidad que no conocía desde hace tiempo, incluso me hizo olvidar a Natsude. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así.

La luz y el zumbido del móvil sobre la mesa me hizo inclinarme para cogerlo, y no pude evitar sonreír al notar que él se comportaba como una extensión más de mi cuerpo.

-¿Natsude?-leí en la pantalla-¿Natsude? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Estoy en la habitación, son casi las cuatro de la mañana...

-¿Es Natsude?-preguntó Ranma desde mi cuello.

-¿Sensei? Lo... lo siento... no quería interrumpir... yo no sabía... buenas noches.

-Natsude no es lo que... -el pitido se hizo presente nada más empezar a hablar-mierda.

-Ja, ja, ja-la risa de Ranma me hizo voltear a verle, tirado en el sofá, se reía a pleno pulmón.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no le veo la gracia-hice un puchero, agradeciendo que no viese luz y no se viese mi sonrojo.

-Es que según lo que piensan todos, parece que andamos revolcándonos por ahí a la primera de cambio... ¿No te parece gracioso?

-No, me da bastante vergüenza, ¿Tengo cara de salida o algo? Si hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos...

-Por eso, deben pensar que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

-¡Ranmaaaaa!-él se puso en posición de defensa, yo me tiré sobre él para golpearle con un cojín que había por allí encima, él rápidamente cogió otro y empezamos una batalla, hasta caer agotados en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago- como aquella vez-jadeé intentando recuperar la respiración- con la batalla de espuma, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si me levanté y lo primero que vi fueron tus piernas desnudas saliendo del lavabo, hay pocas veces que me haya despertado tan a gusto-giré para mirarle, él bajó la vista.

-Baka.

-Kawaiikunee.

Y volvimos a reírnos, realmente parecíamos dos idiotas adolescentes, aunque quizá fuese porque a esas horas nuestro cerebro no daba para más.

-Ne, Ranma, ¿Le has enseñado ese insulto a Kyu?-pregunté, sentándome en el suelo.

-No, esta vez soy inocente- levantó las manos en alto, como si fuese a ser detenido- eh, Akane, sobre Kyu, ¿Podría venirse con nosotros?

-¿Con nosotros?

-A tu casa... él tiene algunos problemas familiares, creo que le vendría bien estar en un entorno más estable, reafirmaría su autoestima.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿realmente crees que nuestra casa de locos es un entorno estable?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero al menos será mejor de lo que tiene- no pude más que afirmar con la cabeza- hora de dormir, ¿No te parece?

-Creo que sí, además mañana has quedado para entrenar- él soltó un gemido lastimero- yo me uniría, pero cariño, prefiero la cama.

-Yo también lo preferiría-dijo él ayudando a levantarme. Fuimos andando lentamente hasta mi cuarto. Al pararnos ante la puerta, no pude evitar recordar la historia que él había contado, su versión de la historia.

-Gracias por no haberte ido-me puse de puntillas, me agarré de su camiseta y le robé un corto beso en los labios- buenas noches.

No me quedé a ver su reacción, porque una vez más, como una cobarde siempre huía. Escuché sus pasos alejarse poco a poco. De vez en cuando no estaba mal dejarse llevar por lo que una sentía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir en esa puerta con cara de estúpida?

Aunque si así fuese, hubiera estampado lo primero que hubiese tenido a mano en ese momento en mi compañera de habitación, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Aquella niña tenía mucho que explicar.

-----------------------------------------------

Pocos días después, una mañana, me sacaron a rastras de mi habitación junto a Natsude, nos encerraron en un cuarto y nos cambiaron de arriba abajo. Unas horas más tarde, estaba contemplando una escena que nunca hubiera esperado ver años atrás.

-Sí, quiero.

Tatewaki Kuno besaba a Nabiki Tendo. Kuno se había convertido en un miembro más de mi familia. De mi antigua familia. Unos bancos más atrás estaban sentados los que en un par de días, a nuestra vuelta a Japón, se convertirían en mi nueva familia. Sólo esperaba que esta familia me diera menos quebraderos de cabeza, aunque al ver como Seichiro amenazaba a Kyu con la mirada, como Matome decía algo que hacía sonrojar a Natsude y Ranma intentaba salvar a sus discípulos, siendo en el camino golpeado por su hermana, empezaba a dudarlo.

Suspiré, un poco de diversión no haría daño.


End file.
